Tears Of An Angel
by Kyshin
Summary: Please R&R!Didn’t I leave this with Seto in Ancient Egypt' But,Atemu shrugs it off and puts the Puzzle around his neck. Suddenly,Atemu and the others vanish. Atem awakes in a strange land with strange people who are happy all the time, all except for one.
1. Chapter 1: How Did This Get Here?

**Tears Of An Angel**

**Summary: Yami and Yugi no longer share a body. Atemu is his own person and Yugi is Yugi. After about 2 weeks of boring summer, Atemu is at the Beach and stumbles upon the Millennium Puzzle. "Didn't I leave this with Seto in Ancient Egypt?" But, Atemu shrugs it off and puts the Puzzle around his neck. Suddenly, Atemu, Yugi, Seto, Tea, Joey and Tristan vanish. Did they forget something in the past? Or someone?**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Chapter 1: How Did This Get Here?**

"It's sooo hot!" Tea whined.

"It's not dat bad, Tea." Joey replied. "Besides, you're the one who didn't want ta got to da Pool."

Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm sure it would be too crowded anyway."

Atemu took a sip of his lemonade. "There's got to be something we can do around here."

"No way, Man. The closest place to cool off is at the Beach." Tristan said.

"The Beach!" Atemu snapped his fingers. "We'll go to the beach."

"But we'll have to take a bus." Tea complained again.

Joey rolled his eyes. "So? It'll be fun."

"Let's get packed then. We'll meet back at the Kame Game Shop in 15 minutes." Yugi said.

"Ok." Everyone started walking towards their house. Atem and Yugi stood and looked at each other.

"Ever been to a Beach before, Atem?"

He shook his head. "No. Not that I could remember anyway!"

"True." Yugi laughed. "Well, let's get ready."

Atem nodded. "Yes."

Soon, everyone was ready and waiting for the bus to come. When it did, they all loaded on and "patiently" a waited for their arrival.

"Are we there yet?" Joey moaned.

"No!" Everyone on the bus shouted.

Joey folded his arms and sighed. "Gees! No need to get snippy."

After what seemed like hours, they finally were at the Beach's Boardwalk. "Let's shop!" Tea cheered.

All the guys sweat dropped. "We're here to swim Tea." Atemu said. "Not shop."

"B-But!" She gave him the puppy dog face and eyes and to everyone's dismay she was shopping…

"OOH! LOOK AT THIS!"

Joey sighed. "I'm gonna kill ya Pharaoh."

"ISN'T IT CUTE, ATEMU!" Tea held a stuffed animal bunny in front of Atem's face.

He nodded. "It's very… uhh…cute, Tea…"

"HUG IT!"

Atem blinked. "No."

"PWEASE!"

Atem sighed and hugged the bunny as fast as he could. He then threw it back at Tea.

"He likes you!" Tea grinned.

"Can we go now?"

"Umm…ok." Tea bought the bunny and left the boardwalk with the others. Atemu stood in front of the water. He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. "Going in?" Tea asked. She was in her pink polka dotted bikini. Atem nodded.

"Yeah…"

"You scared of the water?"

Atemu looked away. "I don't know how to swim…"

Tea put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You'll be fine. I can't really swim either. Just don't go out too far. The current is really strong today and there are a lot of big waves."

Atemu nodded again. "Ok."

Slowly, Atemu stepped into the water. He felt the current wash over his feet and begin to pull him in. He walked out a little further until the water was up to his waist. It felt good. It was cool, but not too cool and the water was clean and clear. A huge wave was heading towards Atemu. He blinked and held his breath as the waters crashed down hard on him. He fell. The weights of the water felt as if it were double his own. He was scared under the water. He opened his eyes and it stung. He could see the light of the sun shining through the surface. He was in deep. He tried to get his head above the water but his throat was closing and his lungs were on fire. Finally, he came up. He gulped down as much air as he could. Unfortunately, some was mixed with the salt water. He began to choke and cough. He spit up some water from his lungs as Yugi grabbed his arm.

"Are you ok?"

Atem shook his head as he gagged. "I-It burns…"

Yugi hit his back as he coughed. "It'll be fine. You just swallowed some water. It happens to everyone."

Atem's whole body was shaking. "Come on. I'll help you back to shore." Yugi said.

Atem nodded. "Ok…" Yugi pulled Atemu to the sands of the beach. Everyone rushed over worriedly.

"You alright?"

"What happened?"

"Anything we can do?"

But, Atemu just shook his head. "I'm fine, guys."

Tea looked at him. Atemu forced a smile. "Really."

Atemu lay on a beach blanket with his eyes closed. There was water in his ears and still in his stomach .He could feel it laughing at him. He was weak. He rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep.

"Atemu." Tea sat down next to him. "Are you hungry? We're going on to the boardwalk to get something to eat."

Atemu opened his eyes and sat up. "No thank you. I think I'll just stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Tea didn't want to upset the pharaoh by arguing with him so she said goodbye and left with the gang. Atem decided to take a walk. He stood and started walking on the hot sands. It burned his feet but somehow, it felt nice and relaxing. Atem wasn't looking down and he stepped on something sharp. "Oww." He bent down and saw a glimmering in the sand. "What's this?" He removed sand from the sharp gold object and raised and eyebrow. It was the Millennium Puzzle. "Didn't I leave this with Seto in Ancient Egypt?" But, Atemu shrugged it off and put the Puzzle around his neck. I began to glow brightly. Atemu gasped as he felt something pulling him. This time it wasn't the current…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Bit Lost

**Tears Of An Angel**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Summary: Yami and Yugi no longer share a body. Atemu is his own person and Yugi is Yugi. After about 2 weeks of boring summer, Atemu is at the Beach and stumbles upon the Millennium Puzzle. "Didn't I leave this with Seto in Ancient Egypt?" But, Atemu shrugs it off and puts the Puzzle around his neck. Suddenly, Atemu, Yugi, Seto, Tea, Joey and Tristan vanish. Did they forget something in the past? Or someone?**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Chapter 2: I'm a little Bit Lost…**

When Atem woke up he was no longer at the beach. He found himself surrounded by trees and cloudy skies. The puzzle was around his neck and his shoes were gone. The wind blew fiercely and Atem shivered. He wasn't dressed for this place. Where ever 'this place' was…

"Hello!" Atem turned his head to see a little girl standing next to him. She was staring down at him curiously with bright violet eyes. "What cha' doin' here mister?"

"Huh?" Atem rubbed his head. "Where exactly am I?"

The girl frowned. "Sister!" She yelled.

"Kelsey? What's wrong--!" The older girl froze after taking one look at Atem. "Who are you?"

"I'm Atem. I need to get back home. Do you know how I got here?"

Both girls shook their heads. "You look familiar…"

Atem stood and looked at the older girl. She had long blonde hair…hmm…

"What's that around your neck?" She asked. "Is that the millennium puzzle!"

Atem nodded hesitantly. "Yes it is."

"Then it is true…" Kelsey whispered.

"What is true?" Atem and the blonde said at the same time.

"The legend of a hero. A great king that has come to save us. That must be you."

"Who are you?" Atem asked the older one.

The girl didn't answer. The little one spoke. "I found her a couple years ago. We gave her a name since she can't remember her own."

"The people here call me Liana." The blonde said sadly. "I can't remember anything about the world I came from…" She had pretty blue eyes that shined like diamonds.

"What world is this?" Atem walked over to one of the trees.

"Welcome to the 'Clouds of Nyphirus'!"

"'Clouds of Nyphirus'?" Atem cocked his head. "Where is that?"

Kelsey smiled. "This is a magical land where everything is happy and bright…"

Liana frowned. "Until the time of offering, that is. Then things die…"

"Time of offering?" Atem leaned against the tree.

"Yes. Every five years someone is offered…They never come back…" Liana looks down and then sprints off away from Kelsey and Atem.

"Is she ok?" Atem asked Kelsey.

Tears filled her eyes. "I knew this would happen…She's so sweet. They only kill the most beautiful ones…"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: So, where are Tea, Yugi ad the others? Who the hell knows! Oh yeah…me! And if you review I'll tell you what's going on and where Atem/Yami's friends are! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreamy Liana

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 3: Liana**

"Liana?" Atem ran through a forest of beautiful trees looking for the mysterious girl. "Liana! Where are you?" He stopped as he heard the sound of water splashing. He turned his head in the direction that the sound was coming from and saw a humongous waterfall. Liana sat on one of the big boulders of rock with her feet dangling in the clean water. "There you are." Atem sighed and breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. "Why did you run off like that?" He panted.

Liana looked away tears still fresh in her eyes. "I do not belong here."

Atem thought for a moment before sitting next to the girl. "Neither do I." he said softly. "But it seems that you have made a bunch of new friends here. You said you've been here for a while, right?"

She still didn't look up. She kept her gaze fixated on the sparkling water. "Five years." She almost whispered. "I've been here five years…" She looked up at Yami. "This place is evil. You should get out while you can. At first everything will seem so perfect and beautiful like a forbidden paradise, but once you're here…you can't leave."

Atem's eyes widened. "What do you mean by 'can't leave'?"

"Well, I loved this place when I first arrived. It was great. I made lots of friends. But, then I started asking about where I had came from and they didn't like that."

"'They' being the people in this world?"

She nodded. "Yup. They always say it doesn't matter who I was before I came here. All that matters is that I am here now. But I'm afraid that I won't be for much longer…"

"Why is that?" Atem shifted his weight and crossed his legs.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Who?"

"Kelsey." Liana sighed. "I'm the new sacrifice…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Yugi, where da hell are we?" Joey asked as he stood.

"I don't know." Yugi looked around. Trees, trees, and some more trees. There wasn't much too look at. "It looks like we're in some sort of forest."

"I wonder where Tea is." Tristan said with a frown. "This place is enormous. She could be anywhere."

"Yeah…" They all stared up at the canopies of the huge forest. Yugi sat down on the grass. "Guys, where do you think the pharaoh is?"

Joey and Tristan shrugged. "I don't know man."

Yugi frowned. "Don't you worry, Yuge. I'm sure dat Atem is fine." Joey grinned. "He's probably off flirtin' with hot babes as we speak."

Yugi smiled and laughed. "The sad thing is, you're probably right!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Atem was shocked when Liana told him that it was she who would be the next sacrifice. Why would they do that? She was too young. Why not sacrifice a sick and elderly person? He just didn't get it.

"Why have they chosen you?"

Liana didn't answer right away. She seemed to be thinking. "I don't really know…" She swung her feet in the water childishly. "But the people here say that it is a great honor…Personally, I don't see what's so great about it."

"How old are you?"

Liana looked up at him. "Fifteen. And you?"

"Sixteen." Atem said. Liana smiled.

"I remember meeting someone who was your age. He sounded like you too…"

Atem studied her expression for a few moments.

"He had the same deep voice you have." She continued. "And he gave me this." She held up a diamond ring that was on her finger. It shone beautifully and gave of a prism of colors through the sun. "I met him in a dream…but I never got to see his face." Liana took her feet out of the water and stood. "Could you be that man?"

Atem didn't know how to respond. True, something about the girl was very familiar, but he hadn't actually met her before, had he? "I don't think so…"

The girl frowned. "Oh…If you were then maybe I could finally leave this place…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach?

**A/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 4: The Beach?**

Liana and Atem talked for a while. They talked about the things Liana could remember about her world and the things Atem knew about his. The objects that Liana were telling him seemed to be related to Earth. She could remember roller coasters, Shopping malls, CD's and her favorite band 'Nsync'. But, one thing Liana said scared Atem. She told him that she remembered crying. "When I cry here though, and someone catches me," She bites her lip. "They beat me until I'm smiling again…" Atem looked at her with a concerned gaze. "On my other planet, someone would always say nice and comforting things to people who were crying. The tears would be stopped and soon, with time, a smile would reappear on their face."

"So, nobody cries in this world?"

Liana shook her head sadly. "People usually don't do anything but laugh and smile. When I talk to the girls that I am close with, I ask them if they ever cry late at night or in the rain so no one can see…" She shuts her eyes as tears form. "They all say no!" She cries. "They say I'm a freak, Atem! They laugh at me…and now I'll never know the things I want to know about Earth…" She fell to her knees in tears. "I'll never get to go back…"

For some unknown reason, Atem put his arms around the girl and held her close as she cried. It felt…right. Atem barely even knew the girl and he was already falling in love? "Liana…tell me more about the man in your dreams." Slowly, Liana looked up at the Pharaoh.

"Ok." She whispered. Atem smiled inside. She was beautiful and kind and so very innocent. But she was also different from most of the girls Atem had met. She was different…is that why the people here were sacrificing her? "He would tell me to run. Run far away but to never forget…"

"Forget what?"

"Never forget the past that is unchangeable. Never forget the people I had loved in that past and to never forget that the future is the only thing I have control over…"

Atem nodded. He remembered hearing someone say that before too. Was it in his dreams as well? Liana stood and yawned. "I know that I haven't told you much but it is getting pretty late and I'm getting sleepy."

Atem nodded again. "You can tell me tomorrow. Get some rest. C'mon I'll walk you back."

"Are you crazy?" Liana faced him with burning blue eyes. "Go back! No way! I'll be in huge trouble if they catch me with a…"

Atem looked at her.

"…I'll be dead if they catch me with a boy." Her arms fell to her sides.

Atem tried his best not to look hurt. Liana saw it though. "I'm not leaving you, Atem. I'm going to sleep in the forest with you. You want to go home, right?"

"Yes."

"And I want you to take me with you."

"But, Liana…" Atem sighed. "We don't even know how we got here in the first place."

Liana thought for a minute. "Let's try to remember where we were when we disappeared. I remember a lot of water. And there was sand too…"

Atem gasped slightly. "A beach? You were at a beach!"

"Hmm….Yeah, I think that's what it was called. I saw the glittering gold light in the shape of an eye and I went further out into the water to follow it and then I….I was here."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**SORRY IT'S SOOOOOOOOO SHORT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stay with me?

**A/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 5: Stay…**

Liana once again dipped her feet into the crystal clear water. She sighed contently. "It feels so wonderful…" Atem watched her curiously. The blond turned her head and smiled back at Atem. "Won't you join me?" She slid off the rock and submerged herself under the water. When she surfaced her hair was brown from the wet liquid. "C'mon! The water's perfect!" Atem hesitated. How could he tell her he couldn't swim? She was so cute and he wanted to impress her, didn't he? "Please come in with me?" Atem nodded and walked closer to the edge. "Jump!" Quickly, the Pharaoh took off his shirt and threw it on the green grass before jumping in. Liana giggled when he came up floating next to her. He tried to hide the fact that he was shivering. "You cold?" Liana asked.

"A-A little." He wrapped his arms around himself. "Y-You aren't?"

"Uh-Uh." Liana smiled. "I guess I'm just used to it, that's all."

The two chased each other around for hours and it was getting pitch black. Atem had to stifle a yawn. Liana noticed. "Let's get out now. I know you're tired so, you don't have to hide it."

Atem blushed. How'd she know that?

"I know a lot of things." Liana said quietly. "And for some strange reason, I feel as if I know a lot about you. "She looked at him. "It's as if we've known each other forever or something…"

Atem thought for a minute as Liana helped him out of the water. "What's your real name, Liana?"

"I don't know….I can't remember." She blushed lightly.

"Hmm…"

"Why does it matter?"

"No reason…You just look familiar. But, I've never met anyone with the name Liana." Atem paused. "How'd they choose that name?"

Liana laughed. "I have no clue. I hate the name though!" The two laughed for a few moments before Liana yawned. "Let's sleep now." Atem nodded. "Follow me." She led him behind a waterfall where there was this huge cave with two beds and rugs and many other things. Atem's eyes widened. "Pretty cool, huh?" Again, he nodded. Liana sat on a bed with white sheets and a black comforter. "I run away to this place all the time…it's like a sanctuary or something." She looked down. "No one knows about this…" Atem walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. He saw tears falling from her eyes and it killed him. All Atem wanted to do was take away her pain, but he couldn't…could he? Liana looked back up at him and sobbed. The answer was no.

"I don't want…to d-die!" She cried. "I can't be sacrificed! I just can't!" She wrapped a blanket around herself. "Why is it me? Why…?" She gazed at Atem as if he could answer her question. And so, doing the only thing that the Pharaoh could do, he embraced the small girl as she cried and screamed and the wind howled outside and the waterfall thrashed loudly as if it were laughing at the beautiful girl.

Liana had eventually cried herself to sleep in Atem's strong tan arms. He smiled softly. She looked like an angel even more so in her sleep. Gently, he slid her off of him and walked began walking to the other bed. "W-Wait…" A small voice whispered. It was Liana. "Will you…"She looked away her face burning. "Stay with me…" Atem's cheeks flushed brightly. Sleep with this girl? No. "Please Atem…I'm so scared…" But she was an innocent girl. She didn't mean anything when asking Atem to sleep with her. She just wanted some company. After all, she was very lonely and confused and her time was running out…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6: The dreams come

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYBODY!**

This print means regular…

_This mean dreams sequences…_

_**This means a flashback or memory…**_

**And now onto the STORY!**

**Chapter 6: The Dreams…**

Atem tossed and turned in his sleep. Liana awoke from his movements and harsh breathing. She looked down at him sadly. Now he was having the nightmares…

"_Stop! Come back!" Atemu ran through the desert sands of Egypt after his lover. But she seemed to run faster and faster. He couldn't stop her, nor could he catch up. Why was she running? Suddenly, the girl turned and Atem caught her. "Why the hell? Where the hell were you going!" The girl looked up at him and for the first time in the dream, Atem saw her eyes. They were beautiful blue like a shimmering oasis. They looked extremely familiar. She smiled softly although there were tears in her big eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Atem couldn't hear anything. He shook his head. She again opened her mouth and pursed her lips provocatively. Without warning, her lips met with Atem's. She smoothed her hand up his shirt and Atem shivered. Something on her finger was cold…a ring. A huge diamond ring was perched innocently on the girl's slender finger. Atem gasped slightly as his tongue wrapped around the blonde's. What the heck was he doing! Slowly, his hands felt their way up to her breasts. The girl grinned and moaned. _

"_Go ahead." She whispered. "I belong to you…" She licked his stomach gently. "And no one else's'." As much as Atem wanted it, he couldn't. He just couldn't. He told his body to stop but it didn't listen. Lieren pulled off Atem's tunic as Atem undid her skirt…"That's right my Pharaoh. You play all you want. I am yours…I'll forever be yours." But tears dripped from the girl's cheeks and sadness was deep within her angelic voice. "I miss you, you know? I'm sorry…I should've listened, but I didn't know it was that deep…I really didn't. And it was hot out…so I just-" She stopped and Atem stared into her sorrow filled eyes. "Well…you know the rest." Atem shuddered as tears filled his own eyes. _

"_Y-You left me…" He said. "You left me all alone. I had to raise her all by myself…"_

"_Shh…I know. But I'm back now…" She held him like a child._

"_No you're not! You're not even really here!"_

"_I'm your wife and soul mate Atemu…"_

"_You forgot Best friend…You're my best friend, Marie…" Atem choked on tears._

"_I know…And that's what makes this all so much harder. Your time is running out, Atem. You must save Liana…"_

"_How?" _

"_Follow your heart, honey. It's always come through for you." She smiled as she held him tightly. "Now wake up…"_

"Atem! Atemu!" Liana shook Atem as gently as she could in the extreme state of worry that she was in. "Please wake up!" Slowly, Atem opened his crimson red eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Liana hugged him.

"Marie! It's you! You're back! You came back to me like you promised!" Liana stared at him like he had ten heads.

"Who's Marie?"

"You silly!" Atem kissed her and Liana gasped slightly but smiled as his soft lips met hers. They pulled apart. Atem's eyes were wide and he looked as if he had just woken up. "Oh my god of Ra! I'm so sorry Liana! I didn't mean too-- I had this crazy dream…." He covered his mouth humiliated. He cheeks were as red as his eyes. Liana was blushing furiously as well but she enjoyed the kiss. His lips were so soft and smooth and he tasted like chocolate…Did he always taste like that? She wondered…"Oh man! You must think I'm the biggest perve ever!" He looked down, his face hot with shame.

"It's OK, really. I don't think you're a perve at all." She smiled. "In fact, you're really nice!" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I really like you, Atem."

"I like you too Liana…"

"_**Let's be best friends forever!"**_

"_**Forever?"**_

"_**Yuppers! Forever!"**_

"_**I'd like that a lot, Marie…but how long is forever?"**_

"_**Ummm…Hehehee! I don't know! I'm the dumb blonde, remember!"**_

"_**You're not dumb Marie…you're very smart and really pretty…"**_

"_**You think?"**_

"_**Uh-Huh."**_

"**_Oh! You're so sweet, Atem!" And with that she kissed him lightly on the lips. It was just a peck, but both knew that the love within it would last and linger on forever…even after they were gone…_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	7. Chapter 7: Tea's still missing

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: LAST CHAPTER I TYPED THIS:**_ "Go ahead." She whispered. "I belong to you…" She licked his stomach gently. "And no one else's'." As much as Atem wanted it, he couldn't. He just couldn't. He told his body to stop but it didn't listen. **Lieren** pulled off Atem's tunic as Atem undid her skirt…_

**Lieren IS NOT IN THIS STORY! THE GIRL IN ATEMU'S PAST IS MARIE! LIEREN WAS MEANT TO BE MARIE! I'M SO SORRY FOR ANY MISUNDERSTANDING! I'M JUST A DUMB CRAZY BLONDE! **

**Also,**

This print means regular…

_This mean dreams sequences…_

_**This means a flashback or memory…**_

**Can't find Tea… **

"I can't find her anywhere guys!" Yugi said with a sigh. "I'm really starting to worry…"

"I'm sure she's fine, Yuge."

"Yeah, she's probably off somewhere with the pharaoh right now." Tristan sat on a tree stump. Yugi chuckled.

"I hope they aren't _doing _anything!"

"Well, Atem doesn't like her that way, does he?"

Yugi shrugged. "He doesn't tell me that kind of stuff…" He looked down at his hands folded on his lap. "In fact, we barely talk at all…unless it's about dueling or some egotistical manic that wants our puzzle to help destroy the world!" He made a fist loosely. "It pisses me off! Yami…I mean Atemu used to be so close with me! He was just opening up and now…" He sighed and hung his head. "I don't know what or how he feels about anything."

Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "That's just his way Yuge." He smiled. "He's the Pharaoh! He's a mature gentle man with a manly status." He puffed out his chest which caused Yugi to laugh. Joey exhaled and laughed too. "He doesn't like to express his feelings Yuge. That's all. You shouldn't get all bent up over it…" Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Joey, "He stood and looked up at the cloudy sky. "And you're right."

Joey folded his arms just like Atem always did. "Of course I am." He nodded his head. "I'm the great Joey and I'm always right!"

Tristan rolled his eyes and gave Joey a shove. Joey teetered awkwardly, trying not to fall on his face. "Watch it man, I can only take so much of your genius a day, so go back to being dumb for us, why don't ya?"

Joey wasn't pleased but let it slide. "I'll let you get off this time, but push me again and I'm kicking your ass!" He made a fist and shook it as Tristan ran in circles trying to hide from Joey's wrath. Yugi just kept laughing at the two. He knew he should probably break it up, but it was entertaining to watch! And it's not like there was any cable or internet where they were…Hell, they didn't even know WHERE they were!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So her name was Marie?"

"Yes."

"Well, the man in my dreams never told me his name…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hmmm…I'm sorry, Atem. But I can't remember him ever saying who he was."

"Huh. I see…."

"Why does it matter anyway?" She sighed. "I'm going to be dead in less then five days!"

"Liana?"

"Yeah."

"What color were his eyes?"

Liana shrugged. "I never saw his eyes. They were always covered in shadow…"

"I see…"

"Urrg! Will you stop saying 'I see'!"

Atem's eyes widened.

"_**Will you stop saying 'I see'!" **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**It makes you sound like a psychiatrist or something!"**_

"_**So…It makes me sound smart?"**_

"_**No way! Just extra annoying!"**_

"Atemu? Are you ok?"

"Yes…."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more—"

Suddenly, smoke filled the skies above them. It smelled like oil and fire…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
